


Like us (your bed should smell)

by Sunnyqueen



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Caring Danny "Danno" Williams, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt Steve McGarrett, Idiots in Love, Injured Steve McGarrett, Loopy Steve McGarrett, M/M, Making Out, Morning Cuddles, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy confessions, Soft Danny "Danno" Williams, Soft Steve McGarrett, car making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyqueen/pseuds/Sunnyqueen
Summary: I saw a Prompt in discord where Steve tries to hide an injury from Danny who is away, but of course, Danny finds out anyways.“I love you too, Danno.” He ran his good hand up and down his arm. “Wish you could stay home with me.”“Wish I could stay too. But Mahone is scary, so I’ll see you this afternoon. I’ll feed Eddie on my way out.” He said as he stood up, ignoring how domestic they already were. But then again, when had they not been domestic?
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127





	Like us (your bed should smell)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moondance_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondance_94/gifts).



> This is for you! You said your year so far wasn't all that great, so I hope this makes it a little bit better!!

“Can we please tell Danny I fell because I tripped? _Please_?” Steve asked Tani and Lou as he got his arm in a cast.

“And you think he’s going to believe _you_ of all people tripped?” Lou replied, arching an eyebrow and goddammit, he was right.

“If it’s because Eddie went in between my legs, yes, he will.” He insisted.

“McGarrett, give up already. I am not lying to Williams! He’ll have _my_ head instead and do I need to remind you that we all told you to not do that? That it was an unnecessary risk that you decided to take because Danny isn’t here to yell at you?”

He didn’t reply, he didn’t have to because he knew Lou was, once again, right.

But he _missed_ Danny, and the only thing he could do to stop thinking about him was to take more risks, because the adrenaline centered him in a way only Danny could do, and Danny had been away for almost two weeks now.

It was the first time in years they had been separated for more than a few days, and he didn’t know what to do without his partner right next to him. Danny pulled him back, gave him something else to focus all his energy on.

He sighed. 

He knew he was in trouble, that as soon as Danny saw him, he’d be cursing up a storm and insulting him for never listening to anyone, but truth be told, he _liked_ that, loved it, even, because it showed that Danny _cared_ about him. When Danny yelled and fussed over you, that’s how you knew he really cared. And maybe sometimes, when he was feeling lonely, he did things that would make Danno fuss about him because he knew he would never be able to have and love Danny like he really wanted, and that having him yell at him about being a stupid neanderthal animal was the best next thing.

So he had settled for that.

It was good enough.

It would have to be good enough.

The nurse was clearly trying not to laugh at them, Lou was massaging his temple while Tani was just grinning at him, as if she knew exactly why he was acting like that.

And the scary thing was that she probably did. 

Junior came back into the room, phone in hand, but stayed by the door.

“Look, can we please just not tell Danny that I…”

 _“Not tell Danny what, Steven?”_ He turned to look at the door, but there was no blond glaring at him there. However, there was a very guilty looking SEAL with his phone on his hand. _“Junior, give him the phone.”_

“Yes, sir.”

_“Thank you. And don’t call me sir.”_

Steve took the phone, glaring at the younger man who, at least, mouthed an “I promised him.”

“Hi Danno.”

 _“Do not Hi Danno me!”_ Oh boy, he was mad. Really mad. _“What the fuck were you thinking, Steve? Tackling a guy on a bike, have you lost your mind?”_

“Danny, I’m fine. And I was wearing a helmet!”

 _“Oh wow! Give the man a prize, he was wearing a helmet!”_ Danny yelled, probably leaving him half deaf. _“What is wrong with you? Really, tell me, I’ll invest in a cure for it! And what even was your plan, huh? Magically heal your bones? Disappear until it healed and then come back? Or tell me that you tripped over something and expect me to believe it?”_

Oops. 

“Danny…”

_“Next time I’m going out of state, hell, out of Honolulu, I’m dragging you with me, and I don’t care what the governor says!”_

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing.” He grinned.

_“Oh, it will be, Steven. It will be. Now get me your doctor.”_

“Oh, c’mon Danno! You don’t have to!” 

_“I don’t have to? Do I have to remind you what happened last time? Huh? Lou, bring the doctor in here, please.”_

“You got it, man.” The large man said, grinning at him.

Traitor.

 _“Thank you. And by the way, Steven?”_ Oh. Cold voice now. He was not going to like whatever he said next. _“I have already forwarded your medical leave to the Governor. So you will not go to work for at least 3 weeks, am I clear. And I’m benching you from field duty until the cast comes off.”_

“You can’t do that, Danny!” He growled, suddenly irritated at his partner: he just couldn’t pull him off the field, _off work_ like that when they were already a man down.

 _“I believe that it is within my powers as your second. This is exactly why Denning put it in place; to make sure you weren’t doing stupid shit. I’ll be arriving tomorrow, so don’t worry your pretty but empty head about it, clear?”_ Steve grumbled something. _“Clear?”_

“Yes, Danno. But I still think it’s unfair.”

_“And I still think the stunt you pulled was unnecessary and stupid, but here we are.” He sighed, deep, and long. “I love you, babe. Don’t forget that, ok?”_

“I never do, Danno. Love you, too.”

There was another sigh, but tiny, and lighter. _“Give the phone to Tani.”_

“Hi Danny! How’s Jersey?” She greeted, happy to hear his voice. He missed him, too.

_“Jersey’s as great as ever. Can you do me a favour?”_

“Yeah, of course.”

_“Thanks, kiddo. Could you go grocery shopping for me? And buy lots of rabbit food, I’m taking that Neanderthal I have for a partner with me.”_

“You got it! Anything else?”

_“Buy good quality butter, too. Grass-fed.”_

“Okay! I’m happy you are coming back, Danny. We missed you.”

_“I’ve missed you too, rookie. Get next Saturday free, yeah? We’ll have lunch all together at mine. I’ll make your favourites.”_

“Yeah! That sounds great!” She exclaimed.

 _“Perfect. Put Junes back on the phone. Oh, and Tani? Good job today, Duke told me you saved the woman.”_ She hummed, trying to fight down a blush. _“Tomorrow off. All of you. Do your reports from home, I already told Duke everything is on them tomorrow and told the Governor, she approved.”_

“Great! Thanks boss.” She smirked at Steve when he glared at her. “Junes, phone!” She said, throwing at him.

“S- Danny?”

_“Hey. We are having lunch on Saturday, tomorrow’s off, work on your report from home, ok?”_

“Ok.”

_“Great. Next thing, I need you to prepare Steve a go bag, I’m taking him home with me. I don’t trust him to not go out swimming the first chance he gets, so please keep an eye on him, knock him out if you have to.”_

Junior laughed. “Okay, sir. What if I have a broken arm too, then?”

 _“I’ll ship you off with Tani.”_ Danny laughed, already knowing Junior was blushing. _“Call me when the doctor is here, ok?”_

“Of course, sir.”

_“Junior…”_

“Sorry, sorry.” He grinned. “See you tomorrow, Daaaannnnyyyy.” He was trying not to laugh, and Tani's open laughter was making it very hard.

_“God. Tani is such a bad influence on you.”_

“Steve says it’s you who is a bad influence on us, though.”

_“Steve is the last person who can say anything about being a bad influence. I gotta go. See you tomorrow.”_

* * *

“Man, calm down, he’ll be out the doors any minutes now.” Lou said, patting Steve on the shoulder, trying to keep him from digging a whole on the floor. Their monthly budget was already stretched thin thanks to Steve hitting a light post with the bike yesterday.

“It’s been two weeks, Lou.” Steve mumbled, glancing at him. Lou had been the only person he had told about his feelings for Danny.

“I know.” He squeezed his shoulder and thankfully, Stteve stopped the pacing.

He really hoped that by moving in with Danny for a month would convince Steve that Danny was as head over heels over him as he was about Danny. But after so many years, he was starting to think it was an impossible feat.

Danny would never confess, the man had the self esteem of a potato when it came to his personal life and knowing him, the thought of perhaps ruining his friendship with Steve, his kids relationship with the man was what kept him from ever acting on his feelings.

Steve was just as bad as Danny, but he didn’t have a failed marriage on his shoulders.

Lou saw the blond slicked back hair two seconds after Steve, who was already moving to go greet his partner.

“Danno.” Steve waved at him and Danny walked up to him and set his bag on the floor before Steve dragged him into a hug. He had even removed the sling so he could hold him as close as possible. “You are back.” He mumbled, hiding his face on his shoulder.

“Yeah, babe.” Danny squeezed his side. “You know that this doesn’t mean that you are out of hot water, right?”

Steve hummed, but otherwise didn’t say anything else.

Danny let him hold him, taking more pleasure than he probably should in it, but goddammit, he had missed him. As much as he liked going back to New Jersey, every time he had to leave without Steve it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

“You better not have driven here, Steven.”

“Did not. Lou was afraid you’d tear off his head if he let me take the car.”

“Good. At least someone has common sense.” He pulled away and smiled at him, cupping his face, frowning at the bruise blooming on his temple. “How are you feeling, huh?” He asked, ignoring the way nuzzled his hand.

“I’m fine now. You know the pills make loopy.”

Danny nodded. “That’s what you get for pulling stupid stunts, Steve. What were you even thinking?” And now he was angry again, so Steve tugged on his arm to hug him again to prevent a bomb exploding in the middle of an airport.

“He was getting away.”

“So you set up a road blockade! You shoot his tires out! But you don’t tackle a perp riding a bike! What if you had missed, huh? You’d be a pancake!”

“But I’m not, Danny.”

“But you could have! You are usually better than this, what the fuck happened, huh? Last time you were like this was... “ He trailed off, and his eyes suddenly grew in size, settling at some point between furious and scared. “Has Catherine been by? Your mom?”

What? What was he going on about?

“What? Cath? My mom? I haven’t seen either of them in almost two years, Danno. Why?”

“You always do stupid shit when they are around. Like you have to prove yourself to them or something.” He replied, glaring at him. Clearly trying to decide whether he was lying to him or not. “So if it wasn’t them, what was it?”

He couldn’t tell him it was because he was feeling unsettled without him, could he? Not without ruining their friendship.

“I didn’t want him to get away. I couldn’t let him get away.” He finally said, rubbing Danny’s neck. “I’m sorry I scared you, I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry.” He kissed his temple, knowing that he could. It had taken time, but they had gotten so comfortable with kissing each other like that. He still felt like he was tricking Danny, because for his partner it was nothing more than platonic affection, while for him it meant so much more, despite what Lou said. “I’m so sorry, Danno.”

“Fine. But I’m still mad at you.”

“I’ll make it up to you, promise.” He said, brushing his cheek with his thumb, ignoring the way his heart thumped against his chest when Danny pressed his hand between his cheek and his shoulder. “Let’s get you home, yeah? You must be tired.”

“You mean let’s get _us_ home. You are staying with me.” Clear blue eyes stared at him and he wanted to argue against it, but he knew it was going to be a lost battle. However, he had to put a front, otherwise it would seem suspicious.

“C’mon Danno, you don’t have to babysit me!”

“Uh, I’ve got proof right here that says I do. So chop chop, let’s go. Lou is waiting for us.” He picked his bag and started walking towards Lou, leaving Steve to follow him, clearly not up for an argument.

Lou wrapped Danny in a hug, welcoming him back. 

“So, where to?” He asked, ignoring Steve and looking at Danny, who was using the window and his balled-up hoodie as a make-shit pillow.

“Mine. Wake me up when we get there.” He replied, already closing his eyes

Steve turned to look at him, too. Frowning. “Danny, we need to go to mine, I don’t have clothes to stay at yours.”

“Yes, you do.”

He didn’t. He wouldn’t have noticed. “I don’t. I would have realised if half my clothes were suddenly at your place, Danno.”

He opened his eyes, glaring at him. “Yes. You. Do. I already took care of it. Now lemme sleep. Lou, straight to my place, please.”

“Aye, aye. Sorry Steve, you heard the man.” He said when the ex-SEAL turned to glare at him.

* * *

Steve carefully shook Danny’s shoulder. “Danno, we are home.” He said, bleary blue eyes looking at him.

“Wha’?”

“Home, c’mon.” God, he looked so adorable when he was sleepy like that. He helped him out of the car, chuckling when Danny groaned, his bag already by the door. “You with me, buddy?”

“Yeah, yeah…” He yawned, rubbing his eyes. “Thanks for the ride, Lou. Renee and the kids coming on Saturday?”

“Yeah. Need us to bring something?”

“Just yourselves. And if you could pick up my kids, that’d be great.”

“You got it. And please do not kill each other.”

They just grinned.

It was not reassuring.

* * *

Once they had settled (Danny’s clothes washing away, Steve’s bag unpacked, food checked, house checked, Danny freshly showered) Danny sat him down on the sofa.

“When do you have to take your pill?” He questioned, undoing his laces and throwing his boots in the general vicinity of the entryway.

“In an hour. You should go sleep, Danno.” He replied.

The blond shook his head, climbing on the sofa and getting comfortable next to his partner. “If I sleep anymore now I won’t sleep at night. How about we watch a game, huh? I missed last week’s.”

Steve grinned at him. “Me too! Hey, come here.” He wrapped an around him, tugging him close. “I missed you, Danno. You are not allowed to leave again.”

“Hm, I thought I already said I was not leaving without you again.” He grinned at him from under his arm, his eyes crinkling. “Missed you too, babe.”

They watch the game in silence, and Danny didn’t even make an attempt to go get himself a beer, knowing that Steve couldn’t have any. 

* * *

Danny tugged the blanket on the other end of the sofa and tugged it over himself and Steve, cuddling closer to the warm man. It was like Steve was a walking heater, which was a shame, because it was not needed in Hawaii, but in the cold winters of New Jersey, it would be so amazing to drape himself all over Steve, using him as his own personal heater, melting into him, kissing him and holding him, letting him hold him, too.

But, this wasn’t New Jersey. It wasn’t winter. And, more importantly, they were not like that.

Sadly. 

The alarm went off in his pocket, so he stood up and walked to the kitchen, coming back with two glasses of water.

“Where are your pills, babe?” He questioned, giving him his glass.

“I have them.” He replied, taking them from one of the many pockets his pants had. Surprisingly, there were already two missing.

He didn’t comment on it, not wanting to look like he was judging him. Which he was, but Steve didn’t need to know that. 

He settled down next to him again, smiling to himself when Steve wrapped his good arm around him again.

Once the game was finished Danny stood up, stretching.

“What do you want for dinner, babe? I saw Tani got us some salmon, that ok?”

“Yeah, with pineapple?” Danny sighed, massaging his forehead, but they both knew it was for show. “Please? I’m injured.”

“Fine. But only because you took your pill without making it a fight first.”

* * *

He left Steve there as he worked on making their food. Dinner went by easily, with Steve growing more and more loopey. It was always funny to see it, his eyes got droopier and droopier and he would sway from side to side, but the best thing was the silly, bright smile that overtook his whole face.

It was almost childlike, and Danny’s heart clenched every time he thought that he would only see this smile when Steve was hurt.

“Was dinner good, babe?” He questioned, putting both dishes on water so he could wash them later, once Ateve was in bed and sleeping.

"Really good, Danno." He slurred. "You always make the best food." He was also so honest when he was like this. "And my favourite. Thank you."

"You are welcome. Let's get you to bed."

Steve didn't put up a fight like he used to, instead he did his best to help him, doing as told and letting Danny tuck him in.

"You good, babe?"

"Yeah. Smells like you." He replied, grinning like the loopey idiot he was.

"Okay…" He drawled, trying to hide his laughter. "You are definitely out of it. I'll wake you up in a few hours for you next dose. Sleep tight, love you."

"Love you too, Danno. So, so much. G'night."

"Good night, babe." He ran a hand through his brown locks, smiling at the silver hairs there.

It was good, it meant he was getting old.

Steve deserved to grow old, more than anyone.

He was about to get up and leave when Steve rolled to the other side of the bed and… wiggled, like Eddie did on the grass (oh Eddie, he’d go pick him up tomorrow, so they would keep each other company during the day, he knew Steve would miss his furry friend). Danny watched him, trying to come up with a reason as to why his partner was acting like that. And coming up empty.

“Babe, what are you doing?” He finally asked, trying to not laugh when Steve looked at him, seemingly having forgotten he was still there.

“It smelled like you!”

“Yes, Steven, I would imagine it does. It is my bed.”

“And now it smells like us!” He grinned up at him and oh boy, Danny was sure his heart was trying to punch a hole to get off his chest: Steve looked so adorable and lovely right now, his guard down and saying things he would never say if sober. “It should always smell like us.” He said, his voice low and almost inaudible.

Danny chose to ignore those words, knowing they would only bring him more pain when reality settled in and Steve went back to normal.

And back to his old place.

“Go to sleep, babe. I’ll wake you in a while for you next dose.” He said, walking back to the bed and re-tucking him in, smiling at him when Steve pressed against his hand. Like a huge, deadly, overgrown puppy.

“Okay. Good night, Danno. Thank you for always taking care of me.” He said, locking eyes with his partner.

“You are welcome. Sleep tight. Call me if you need anything.” He stopped himself from kissing his forehead, because in the off chance Steve remembered any of this, it would already be awkward enough.

* * *

“Steve, babe, wake up for a second.” Steve blinked when someone shook his shoulder, carefully.

“Danno? Wha’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m going to work, alright? You’ve got the next pill and some water by the bedside table. And I set an alarm for you.” Steve nodded. “I’ll come check on you at lunch time if I can.”

“Im fine. Dun worry.” Steve slurred, giving him a small smile. “Be careful.”

“I always am, you are the one jumping off buildings.” He chuckled. “Call me if you need anything.”

“Ok. Love you.” He gave him a small smile before closing his eyes again

“Love you, too.”

* * *

He was laying on the sofa and watching one of Danny’s recorded GBBO episodes trying to stay awake and cursing the pills for always making him loopy and sleepy when the door opened and before he could react he had a furry face and very wet tongue licking his face.

“Eddie!” He exclaimed, hugging his dog close and smiling at his partner. “You picked him up? For me?” He couldn’t help but feel giddy about it: the idea of Danny going out of his way to make him happy always made him… well, happy. Fucking ecstatic, really.

“More for him, really.” He replied, smirking at him. “Eddie, down.” He said, tugging the dog back to the floor. It was a brand new sofa, thank you very much. 

But Eddie was a good boy who always did as told. Unlike his human.

He sat down next to Steve, pulling the blanket up until it covered Steve all the way. “How are you feeling, babe?”

“I’m not hurting.” He replied, nuzzling Danny’s hand where it rested on his shoulder. “Less loopy.”

“That’s good. Have you eaten anything? Are you hungry?” 

“I made myself tea, but I’m a bit hungry now.” He replied. 

“Great! I’ve brought some stock from that place we like. How about you go get showered and in clean clothes and we’ll have lunch.”

Steve nodded, stretching. “Everything good at work?”

Danny rolled his eyes at him. “Yes Steven, everything is fine at work. We can survive without you for a few days. Now, go.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

* * *

The next day they caught a case and Steve had offered to help, but a glare from Danny had stopped him from pressing harder, because he knew he was not going to lose that battle and Danny was already on edge.

So they kept going with that routine: Danny waking him up to let him know he was going to work, one day he did have time to come home for lunch, Steve spending the day fine and focused enough playing with Eddie and catching up with some shows and then at night, when Danny tucked him in he would barely remember anything, because his strongest pill was at night, and definitely the one that made him the loopiest.

Except for Thursday. Danny didn't come home on Thursday because they were closing in on their perp so his partner decided to pull a one nighter and analyse everything again. 

_Babe, I won’t be coming home today. There’s left over soup in the fridge. And take your meds. Call me if you need anything though. Love you._

He could count with one hand the amount of time Danny’s had texted him ‘I love youp. It would take one finger, really. It was something they said, not something they wrote down, because that required thinking the words, instead of casually throwing them out as they usually did, almost on reflex.

Going to bed without Danny after him, making sure he was alright, didn’t sit well with him. But if he stayed on the couch, he would have a ranting Danny in his hands, so he went to bed, glaring at the sheets.

* * *

Eddie stood up and darted to the door when the Camaro pulled on the driveway, Steve smiled: he wasn’t the only one that had missed Danny these days.

“Hello pup.” He sounded tired, but he still knelt to pet him. “Have you been a good dog? Yeah? I knew you would.” Eddie barked at him before licking his face. “Yes, yes, I love you too. Let’s go.”

A few seconds later they rounded the corner and…

“Danny! Your hands!” He exclaimed, standing up at once and marching up to his partner. “What the fuck happened?” He questioned as he examined the busted knuckles. They had an only sheen meaning someone had already taken care of it and were just drying. 

“Hum… Perps jumped us and… We are all fine, this is the most damage he did to us.” He explained, not meeting his eyes. “I’m fine, ok? EMTs took care of me.”

“Okay. I’m glad you are safe, Danno.” hH whispered, hugging him. “We missed you yesterday.”

Danny sighed, closing his eyes: he was beaten. “Hm. There was something bugging me about it and I wanted it to make sure I was seeing anything. Did you eat the soup?”

“I did, I did.” He replied, pulling away. “Why don’t you go shower and we order in? I can’t cook and you look like you’ll drop dead at any moment's notice.” 

Danny nodded and moved to go to his room. “I want pizza.” He called out before going in.

“You got it!”

* * *

They had dinner on the sofa this time, instead of the table as they had these past days. Danny was using his good shoulder as a pillow while he munched on his plain pizza. He seemed more awake now that he was clean and his belly was filled with food and beer.

On the other side, Steve was feeling more gone by the minute, the meds kicking in. But he didn’t want to go to bed, he wanted to stay there, with Danny cuddling up to him in a way he rarely allowed himself to do.

But of course, Danny knew, because Danny always knew everything when it came to him, didn’t he?

It was a nice thought, that someone, that _Danny_ knew him that well.

“C’mon let’s put you to bed.”

“Noo… Wanna stay here with you, Danno. Missed you a lot.” He mumbled.

“Well, I’m not going anywhere tomorrow afternoon, so I’ll make it up to you, yeah?” He knew Steve wouldn’t remember any of this, just like he hadn’t remembered any of the previous nights, but he wasn’t lying: it was Friday, their perp was behind bars and they had moved Saturday’s lunch to Sunday, so everyone had a chance to rest. He still wanted to go to HPD to make sure everything was like it should be and that their perp had a very uncomfortable night and then he had to go report to the Governor.

* * *

Steve was, for some reason, glaring at the bedsheets pooled on his lap, as if he were trying to set them on fire or something equally disastrous, instead of rolling around in them as he had been doing.

“Is something wrong, babe? Has my bed offended you somehow?” He questioned, arching an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Okay… Loopy Steve was not here today, he had moody Steve, which was a rare occurrence, but so much fun.

“How?”

“They only smell of me. They should smell of _us._ ” He growled, still glaring away when suddenly, he looked like he had the best idea he had ever had. Which didn’t sit well with Danny because that usually meant he’d end up shot or bruised up.

“What.” He said, watching him warily, especially when Steve pinned him down with his eyes.

“Sleep here! Then it’ll smell like us again!”

“Steve, go to bed, we can change the bedsheets tomorrow, ok?” He said, ignoring his partner's words. He knew how Steve would react if they were to wake up in the same bed, half naked as they both slept, and he couldn’t have Steve pulling away from him like that.

“Please, Danno. You never want to share a bed with me.” He said, his eyes shining with an emotion Danny had never seen in him. “Just this once, please. I can’t… I won’t ask ever again.” He grabbed his wrist. “Please, Danno. I promise I won’t freak tomorrow. I love you.”

* * *

He wanted to say no, wanted to walk to the door, close it behind and go to his sofa to sleep. But he was only human, and not only was he yearning for his bed, Steve’s words… He wanted it, he had been wanting it for years now, even if it was just one night sleeping on the same bed. He wouldn’t touch Steve, he would never do that to anyone who wasn’t totally up there, he’d keep to his side of the bed and then wake up early and go back downstairs.

Maybe he could get away with waiting until Steve fell asleep, it shouldn’t take too long anyways.

“Ok, ok, babe. Just this once.” He finally said, taking his shirt off. 

He slid under the covers and before he had time to settle down Steve had pressed himself to his back and wrapped his casted arm around his stomach, bare fingers resting against his chest.

“Steve…”

“Just this once, please.” He tightened his grip.

Danny sighed, praying that everything would be alright the next day before he nodded, not trusting his voice.

“Thank you.” Steve got comfortable behind him. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” He croaked back.

* * *

Steve woke up with a start when the heat source next to him grumbled and turned around and he had a blond head resting on his chest. 

Danny was… sleeping in the same bed as him. Hell, Danny was sleeping _on_ him.

He wrapped his good arm around him, holding him close, because he knew the second he woke up he’d be alone in bed again, and Danny would be sleeping on the sofa.

But, the thing was, it felt so real. Danny’s weight and warmth, the feel of his chest and legs hair rubbing against him, the puffs of breath hitting his shoulders, the rise and fall of his chest, pressed against his side.

“God, please, please, let this be real. Please.” He whispered. He didn’t believe in God, because if he did exist, he could go fuck himself after all the shit he had done to him and his family, but just for this once, he wanted this to be real, and he’d give anything for it.

Fingers twitched on his chest and when he looked down, soft, sleepy ice blue eyes were looking at him. They were serious, too. He didn’t like that look on Danny’s face.

“It is, but we gotta talk, babe.” Danny whispered, hand moving to hold Steve’s fingers, bringing them to his mouth to kiss them.

“I know. Maybe over breakfast? With pancakes?” He questioned before Danny could backtrack to their fine line of safety. 

“Have to go to HPD and I want us to have our time, babe. You are far too important to rush into this. I need to know we are on the same page.”

Steve nodded, fighting down a blush at Danny’s words, because this was the first time that someone said he was “too important” for them. 

“Okay. You’re right. You are also important to me, Danno.” He hugged him even closer. “How about we go out for dinner? I’ll take care of everything, and you go talk with the Governor and HPD.”

Danny looked at him before nodding. “I’d like that, babe. What time is it?” He questioned, trying to stifle a yawn.

“Just past over 8. Go back to sleep.”

“Okay. Stay?” He squeezed his fingers, looking up at him with hopeful blue eyes.

“Not going anywhere, Danno.” He whispered. Not now that they might finally be able to have what both seemed to have been longing for. “Sleep, the alarm won’t go off for another 40min minutes or so.”

Danny nodded before closing his eyes and falling into a slumber, still holding Steve’s hand.

* * *

Steve thought of averting his eyes when Danny started to get dressed but the thing was, he didn’t want to. And for the first time ever, he felt like it was ok to watch, that he had some sort of permission to watch. Especially when Danny caught him staring and gave him a half-shy, half-cocky smile. Such a thing should not be possible.

“Okay, gotta run, I’ll see you for lunch time?”

Steve shook his head. “Need to go home and get some proper clothes. Pick me up at around 5? We could have a beer before going to the restaurant? Maybe talk some at my place?”

“Sounds good, babe.” Danny sat down next to him, cupping his jaw. “Don’t over do it, you hear me?” Steve rolled his eyes at him and Danny responded by leaning in to press a kiss on his cheek, like he had been doing every morning that week.

Except Steve moved his head right then, their lips brushing together and it couldn’t even be called a kiss, but it still sent a jolt through their bodies.

“Love you, babe.” He whispered, pulling away: just because there had been some pretty heavy revelations this morning it didn’t mean he was going to stop saying those words. The meaning hadn’t changed, nor the way he said it, but hopefully Steve understood what he truly meant.

“I love you too, Danno.” He ran his good hand up and down his arm. “Wish you could stay home with me.”

“Wish I could stay too. But Mahone is scary, so I’ll see you this afternoon. I’ll feed Eddie on my way out.” He said as he stood up, ignoring how domestic they already were. But then again, when had they not been domestic? “Please don’t go swimming, ok?”

“I’ll try!” Which didn’t really mean anything, but he trusted his partner enough to believe he would not drown himself.

* * *

Once he heard the car peel off the driveway, Steve stood up and pulled the bedsheets off: if everything went according to plan, they’d sleep together again, and he wanted to do it on fresh sheets. 

Except. Putting the bed sheets in place with one arm was a lot trickier than he thought.

Twenty minutes later, he had done it. It wasn’t the best job he had ever done and if any of his TO saw him, he’d get a ramming, but he was sure Danny would appreciate the effort.

Alright, one thing done. Next step, call Odell, shower, and breakfast. And call Danny's favorite pizzeria and book a table.

* * *

It was nearly 5pm when the door opened and Danny came inside, closing the door behind him. Steve wasn't anywhere in sight and a part of him was thankful for it, because he was a bit of a nervous wreck and his stomach was in knots, and Steve not being there immediately gave him the chance to take a few deep breaths to try and calm down a bit.

He had gone home to change into an outfit more appropriate for a date than work, which meant the dark blue button up that brought out his eyes and the black slacks Kono had insisted looked like they were painted on him. It's not like he hadn't noticed Steve staring at his ass a few times over the years.

"You here, babe?" He finally called out.

"Be right there! There's beer in the fridge!"

"Alright!" He called back as he took two, popping them open and walking to the lanai, knowing that this was where Steve felt the most comfortable.

* * *

Steve almost choked when he saw Danny. He was leaning over the rail, looking out to the ocean and his ass… God, it was just there. He had heard a few female officers talking about Danno’s behind and he couldn’t even be angry at them because he understood. He understood it all too well.

And those pants… He had only seen them a handful of times over the years and a part of him was glad for that, because going around with a raging hard-on was not something he needed. Or wanted, for that matter. The other side of him mourned that fact, because while Danny in his regular slacks was already a sight to behold, those pants… How the hell did he even get in them?

Danny turned around, elbows planted on the rails, legs crossed at the ankles, and he would be the perfect picture of relaxation if it wasn’t for the tense set of his shoulders and the slightly wary look in his eyes.

“Like what you see, babe?” He said, a small smirk appearing in his lips. He loved that look on him: strong, confident. He needed to do something to make sure this was his Danny every day.

God, he wanted that.

He really wanted that.

He crossed the space separating them, caging Danny with his body. They were so close, all he had to dip was his head a bit and he could kiss him. For real this time. Hold him. Bury a hand in his golden hair.

But he couldn’t, not until they talked.

Danny pushed to his tiptoes, brushing their noses together before going back to his height. Without saying a word, he wrapped both arms around his waist, and hid his face against his shoulder.

“I can’t do this, babe. Not unless you are all in.” He mumbled, fingers digging into his hips.

Steve let out a slow breath before he hugged him with everything he was worth, burying his face on the golden hair.

“Danny, this is all I ever wanted. You, me, the kids.” He said. “You are all I want. And need. I’m going to be here, with you, for as long as you want me.”

“And if I want you here forever?”

“Nothing would make me happier.” His heart picked up when Danny pulled away, thinking that he had somehow screwed up, but he watched, almost in slow motion, how Danny pulled up to his tiptoes and pressed a kiss on his mouth.

And it was a real kiss, solid, with pressure, Danny lips moving against his and it was the best thing in the world. He pushed him harder against the rail and kissed him harder, Danny giving as much as he got.

And boy, Danno could kiss, he felt himself shiver against Danny and had to fight with every ounce of will power he had to not grab Danny and pull him upstairs and fall in bed together.

Danno was not a one night stand, he was everything, and he needed to treat him as such.

So he pulled away, ignoring the small, adorable pout his partner was sending his way.

“C’mon, will be late for dinner otherwise, and I know you are going to love it.” He said, grinning at him.

“Let me look at you first, yeah?” Danny drawled, his eyes slowly making their way down, and then up again, lust and love shining in them.

He was going to be the death of him, of that he was sure.

Danny took a good look at him: he was wearing a dark button up, between charcoal and navy, the sleeves rolled up, his tanned strong arm(s) for the world to see and for Danny to touch, now that he could. He was wearing black dress pants and the leather shoes he had almost forced him to buy. The pants Danny knew he had never seen before, but he understood why, they were tight on him, in a way that his cargoes never were, much to his usual dismay.

Danny finally smiled, all teeth and dangerous. “You clean up good, babe. Really good. You even shaved for me.” He said, cupping Steve’s face and brushing his thumb over the smooth skin. “You look amazing.”

Steve fought down the blush he could feel coming and decided to return the ball.

“I’m not the only one though, am I? You went home and changed, _for me_.” He whispered, brushing his pec over the shirt, intentionally going over his nipple. “I love this colour on you. Makes you pop even more, Danno. Especially your eyes. And those pants… Are you even wearing underwear?” He hadn’t meant to ask that, but it had been on the back of his mind ever since he saw Danny, there weren’t any seam marks where there should be some but… who knew.

Danny faintly blushed before smirking at him, obviously trying to cover for something. “If this date of yours goes well for once, maybe I’ll let you find out.”

He tugged him close, kissing his ear when he went to whisper to him. “No need, Danno. I already know. I know you better than anyone, I know all of your telltale signs.”

“Shut up.” But even as he pushed him away and headed for the door, his eyes, when he turned around to look at him, were as loving as they had always been.

How on earth had he never seen what it really meant? 

* * *

“You got us a table at Arancino?” Danny asked him, looking up at him with a smile. And it was a rare smile, too. Blinding, almost childlike in excitement. Steve wanted to see more of it. A lot more.

“Yeah. You always say it’s your favourite restaurant on the island. And because of the case last month they gave us a table.” He explained, pride filling every cell of his body for making the right call and choosing Arancino over some of their more usual venues.

It also set a different tone, one that screamed date.

* * *

He was having a great time: he had never thought Steve could do normal, just going to a nice restaurant for dinner and not something crazy like going to get their own fish in the middle of the ocean, or going to a deserted island. And the best thing was Steve’s relaxed posture, the way he laughed, or his shoulders dropped, his guard down.

This was the Steve he wanted to see at home, his worries forgotten for a while, happy with his life, knowing that there was someone who loved him and wanted him for who he was, not for what he could give, or do.

And by the looks of it, he might be able to accomplish that.

“Odell knew.” He suddenly said, still smiling at him, probably expecting Danny to know what he was talking about even though he had no idea.

“Knew what?”

“Who I was taking on a date. I couldn’t do my face with one hand, so I called him up. The second I said I was going on a date he knew it was you. Apparently not going to him for any of my other dates was enough of a clue.” He explained.

“What did you say?” Did Steve say he was right? Or did he want to keep it under wraps for a while, until they knew they were solid? 

“That it would be the best date I had ever been in, because it was you.”

He didn’t know what to say, because this was such a different Steve from his usual Neanderthal, and although he loved the change, he was not used to him being so soft. Not with him, at least.

But he liked it. He liked it a lot.

“Yeah? This is also the best date I’ve ever been in, babe. You did a great job thinking of this place.” He told him, feeling warmth spread at the obvious happiness those words made his partner feel.

* * *

“So, where should we go, babe? Yours or mine?” Danny asked as he climbed into the car.

“Yours. I… Like being at your place. It feels homey.” He explained. 

“Good. Since it is your home too.” He replied, his voice barely above a whisper as he stretched over the console to do the one thing he had been aching all dinner to do. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Steve whispered before kissing him.

And Danny knew he was in trouble, because kissing Steve after so long of longing for it, it was addicting, it was all he wanted to do now, just stay pressed up to him and lose himself in his lips. 

He could not tell how long they stayed there, in the hotel parking lot, making out and nuzzling each other’s necks, pressing feathery kisses on their jaws before going back to deep kisses, battling for dominance. Danny sighed when Steve brushed his nipple over the shirt again and he knew it wouldn't be long until Steve realised just how much he liked his nipples being played with. It would be such sweet, delicious torture.

He felt his cock stir inside his pants, amd that's when he decided to put a stop to it, before they started fucking inside the car, which would only result in ruined upholstery and and injury or another.

And he had a very nice bed at home.

“Danno…” Steve pouted when he pulled away, clearly not on board with stopping the kissing. 

“Let’s go home, babe. Before we end up making out in the car and with new aching joints tomorrow morning.” He gave him a last peck that Steve managed to deepen, _again_. Not that he was complaining much, when it felt that good. “C’mon, home. I’ve got a very nice bed with what looked to me, fresh bed sheets.” Not that he needed to ask to know why Steve had changed them, with his obsession of making them smell like “them”.

* * *

As keyed up as he had been in the car, with Danny almost on his lap, when they got home, all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and hold Danny tight and close and sleep and wake up next morning with Danny next to him.

Fucking pills dampening his sex drive, Danny had forced him to take his night dose while in the car. He hadn’t even remembered to take them with him when he left in the morning.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy watching Danny remove his clothes and… Ha! He was right! No underwear! He felt something stir in him at the knowledge that Danny had been sitting in that fancy hotel with nothing under those second-skin tight pants of his, nothing covering his ass, that if he had slipped his hand inside, he would have been able to touch and grope bare skin. Or cup his cock and balls with no other barrier.

God, it should be illegal to have a behind like that. And his thighs... For someone who claimed to not do any exercising (which he knew was a lie, he knew Danno went to the gym a few ztreets away, and running in the evening) his thighs and legs toned and like he could sink his teeth in them.

He saw him through the pants in the hamper; needed to make sure Danno would wear them again for him.

“You alright, babe?” Steve blinked, coming back to reality, and he was sad to notice that Danny was wearing his sleep pants now. Oh well, at least he was shirtless and he had all the time in the world to see him naked again.

“Yeah. Sorry, the pills still make me spacey.” He replied, getting under the covers when Danny helped him.

“I know they do, believe me, I know.” Danny snickered as he rounded the bed and slid in, immediately moving closer to him. “You were so cute these past days. I wish you could have seen yourself.”

“I think I’d rather not.” Lord knew how many embarrassing things he had done or said. He rolled to his side, wrapping his bad arm around Danny’s middle, much like he had done last time, and held him close. As soon as he had his hand free he’d spend at least 4 hours petting Danny’s body hair. It was so soft. “I love you, Danno.” He whispered. “Thank you for taking care of me, for loving me.” He slurred, the pills starting to really pull him under.

He heard his partner’s breath stutter and then a nod against his shoulder. “Thank you for letting me take care of you, babe. I love you too. Now go to bed, I can feel you fading. I’ll be here tomorrow morning.”

“And then next? And the next after that?” He paused for a second, pressing a kiss on his nape. “How about forever?”

“For as long as you want me, babe.” He conceded, trying to stifle a laugh at Steve's increasingly petulant and childish tone, the one that indicated that he’d be out like a light at any moment’s notice. “Good night, babe.”

“Night, Danno.”

* * *

When Steve woke up the next day, Danny was there, like he had promised, curled against him, soft blond hair tickling his nose, the warmth emanating from his body almost too much, the moist breath hitting his neck in a not so nice way at 7am on a Saturday.

Steve sighed: there was no other place he’d rather be.


End file.
